As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data, thereby providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For instance, a network provider can embed useful information such as a phone number or a Universal Resource Locator (URL) related to the streaming video content being shown associated with a video session.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for storing and activating Universal Resource Locators (URL) and phone numbers from video content in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.